


Somebody Else

by iamalystark



Series: Marvel Song Fics [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Peter Parker Angst, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalystark/pseuds/iamalystark
Summary: I saw the part of you that,Only when you're older you will see too,You will see too





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Toootally not from wattpad-

Tony sees it in Peter's eyes; in the way he stares into space. He hears it in the strained laughs and the broken voice. Peter wasn't the same. 

_I saw the part of you that_

_Only when you're older you will see too_

_You will see too_

Tony was a billionaire, Peter wasn't. He got that not everyone had the easy (read:horrible) life he had. But he intended to fix this.

_I held the better cards_

_But every stroke of luck has gotta bleed through_

_It's gotta bleed through_

The kid was young. He was supposed to be happy and he was supposed to outlive Tony. For a long long time.

_You held the balance of the time_

_That only blindly I could read you_

_But I could read you_

Peter was the smiling kid, always telling jokes in the lab. He laughed and told science puns. He was always the happy one. 

_It's like you told me_

_Go forward slowly_

_Its not a race to the end_

Then the snap happened. Peter turned to ash in his arms and nothing seemed to be going right. But he came back. He came back crying and they'd both clutched each other for dear life. 

_Well you look like yourself_

_But you're somebody else_

_Only it ain't on the surface_

He's quieter and doesn't smile like he used to. Tony watches his kid sadly, wishing he could take all the sadness away. 

_Well you talk like yourself_

_But I hear someone else_

_Though now you're making me nervous_

Peter was always better than him. He had a kind heart and a good soul. Peter was the epitome of niceness.

_You were the better part_

_Of ever bit of beating heart that I had_

_Whatever I had_

And then he was gone. Tony was left to wonder, was it his fault? Could he have saved him?

_I finally sat alone_

_Pitch black flesh and bone_

_Couldn't believe that you were gone_

And as he sat at that coffin holding Peter's hand, he knew it was his fault. He saw the signs. 

_Well you look like yourself_

_But you're somebody else_

_Only it ain't on the surface_

How hadn't he seen? Peter had been so down and he hadn't seen. 

_Well you talk like yourself_

_No I hear someone else_

_Though now you're making me nervous_

And now Tony spends the lab days alone, staring at Peter's empty seat. He pulls up the videos of his kid that Friday took.

_Well you look like yourself_

_But you're somebody else_

_Only it ain't on the surface_

He knows when the kid stopped smiling so brightly and laughing so loudly. When the shine left his eyes. The second he said he didn't want to go.

_Well you talk like yourself_

_No I hear someone else_

_Though now you're making me nervous_

_Where are we?_

_Where are we?_

His kid had left to be with the stars. But he left Tony behind. Tony would go too if he knew that Peter would be there.

_Well you look like yourself_

_But you're somebody else_

_Only it ain't on the surface_

_Well you talk like yourself_

_No, I hear someone else though_

_Now you're making me nervous_

Peter was supposed to stay and be happy. He was supposed to stay alive. If only Tony had saved him. 

_Well you look like yourself_

_But you're somebody else_

_Only it ain't on the surface_

_Well you talk like yourself_

_No, I hear someone else though_

_Now you're making me nervous_

But Peter was gone. Peter was dead.

_I saw the part of you that only when you're older_

_You will see too_

_You will see too_

But Peter won't get older. Because he's up in the stars, finally happy.


End file.
